Cultural Differences
by alimination602
Summary: Belle and Urala get to talking


Chapter 1- Cultural Differences

Brahman loomed over the dock crane controls. Belle and her crew continued their work restocking the Delphinus with cannon shells. Tomorrow was the day of the final battle against Galician's forces, and Captain Vyse had instructed them to load the Delphinus with cannon shells. 'Don't want to get caught in the middle of the battle for the world and end up having to throw shoes at 'em' Captain Vyse had said.

Brahman activated the crane as it hoisted the next crate up onto the deck of the airship. Captain Vyse and his party were currently planning their strategy up in the meeting room in the side of the cliff face and the other crew member's shifts had already ended, leaving the port empty except for Brahman and Belles group.

As the crate rose over the railings of the ship Belle gripped the cable as she pulled the crate onboard. Brahman lowered the block slowly onto the deck, but before it could touch the surface the cable gave under the intense weight. The crate crashed down hard onto the deck. The lock snapped- the cannon shells inside the crate, spilled out the crate like a swarm of Koketa's fresh from their cage.

The cylinders rolled down the deck towards Belles unknowing group of helpers. Lily yelped in surprise, dropping the shell in her arms, as she leapt clear of the rolling menace. Unknown to Brahman on the deck below one of the rounds rolled over the side of the deck, impacting the port below and leaving a metal crater next to Brahmans foot. Brahman looked down slowly towards the sudden pop, his old age affecting his hearing.

He jumped in surprise at seeing how close he had come to losing the appendage. He stared up at the deck to see Belle staring down at him over the railing, wide eyed and flaring red faced. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you alright!" She panted, gasping for breaths.

Brahman simply stared up at the embarrassed youth. "Heh heh" He pulled on his beard as was his habit. "Maybe you should pack up for the day; me and Hans can finish loading tomorrow" Belle stared down at him before bowing politely.

"Thank you" She ran towards the Port before another accident could occur.

The red moon glowed dimly against the darkened sky, reflecting against the white blocks of the Yafutoman style buildings erected on Crescent Isle. Belle strode along the shimmering white path as she made her way to the centre of entertainment on Crescent Isle, the tavern.

She parted the door as the glow of the torches filled the darkness of the night sky. Belle stepped inside as the warmth of the building sharply replaced the frost of the night air. She collapsed down at a table watching Merida dance in her new Yafutoman kimono, her arms gracefully swaying through the air as she played out her routine. Urala stood behind the counter as she looked up to see Belle entering the tavern. She reached underneath the counter and poured a glass of Louqa for her new guest.

Belle was lost in the performance and she didn't notice Urala approach with her drink. "Oh thank you" Belle accepted the drink as she sipped it, swilling its contents through her mouth with her tongue. "Hum. It's nice, what do you think?"

Urala lowered her gaze to the floor. "Um, I don't know. We don't have this kind of drink in Yoauftoma, we usually just drink tea"

Belle simply stared back stunned, she had never in all her travels heard of someone who had never tasted or even heard of Louqa. "You've never tried it? Here"

She held out the bubbling liquid. Urala took the glass as she sipped it. "Hmm"

Belle gave her a light grin. Urala lowered the glass as her face brightened with embarrassment. "Nice huh?"

"Hmum, yes. It is very delicious". Urala sat down on the seat adjacent to Belle, as she poured her another drink. Belle accepted it graciously.

"So they don't have louqa in yoauftoma?" She questioned naïve of Yafutoman culture as she joined just after the Delphinus returned from Yoauftoma.

"Yes, in fact there are many new things I've seen since I left yoauftoma…"

They continued to talk through the night, as one by one the other patrons left the tavern for the night. The place silent except for the silent twitter of the two remaining conversationalists. But something distracted Belle as she listened to Urala tell stories of her home land. Tomorrow, the fleet was to engage the armada over Soltis in the battle for the world, tomorrow everyone's fate will be decided. Belle swilled her laqoua in her cup staring at Urala's flapping lips.

"….Bluehiem then swept the entire invading Valuan fleet out of the sky, bu….." Urala froze as she watched Belle stare down into her drink.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Belle snapped up in her seat.

"I'm sorry, if I bored you"

"Oh no it's not that, I just" She continued to stare down into her drink as if it was to give her the words she wanted to utter. "Tomorrow is the final battle; tomorrow the fate of the world will be decided. And after hearing all these tales of Yoauftoma something still sticks in the back of my mind. How do Yafutoman's kiss?"

The question stunned Urala in a way she had never experienced before, surprised at how forward Belle had been. "Well, I guess…" Belle shot forward, planting her lips on Urala's, stealing her words away from her. Urala had never experienced such a sensation before, especially not from another girl. But as she tasted the taste of Louqa that still hung rebelliously to Belles lips, she couldn't help but feel them. They're lips finally parted; staring into each others stunned expressions. "You know in my time sailing the world with Captain Clara. I've never met anyone who could kiss as well as you".

"Well thank you"


End file.
